Some Secrets Better Left Untouched
by Tiro
Summary: Shido makes a very strange discovery. GinjixBan


**Some Secrets Better Left Untouched**

-o-

Shido was glad it was some distance to the motel where Ginji and Ban were currently staying because he needed to work off some steam. The Getbackers had just finished a tough and hard job and Ginji had thought Ban died. Of course it had only been that snake bastard's stupid Jagan. Ban's face had been indifferent as usual when the Jagan stopped; he just knocked down his opponent and cared less about Ginji. Shido gritted his teeth and swore under his breath.

'That bastard Midou!' he thought.

But Ginji had stopped him from hitting Ban after that. Ginji just needed to tell him once and Shido backed off. Ban had stared at Shido with his cold eyes, then snorted but asked if Ginji was alright. Ginji had grinned and said he would always be alright as long Ban was there. The pain and fear in Ginji's eyes had not disappeared though.

Shido reached the motel and tried to remember their room number. The motel was big and every room was almost like an apartment. No wonder they liked it.

He walked up the stairs and wondered what to say. As he reached the door, he heard quiet moaning. He fumed and his first thought was that Ban was molesting his former leader! But then he realized the moaning was too deep for Ginji. He heard the faintest accent of German in that voice and dumbly realized it was Ban. He thought another possibility; what if Ban had called after some hooker?

He carefully opened the door and perked in. The bed room door was slightly open. He slid into the motel room and padded over to the bed room. When he was sure they could not see him, he looked inside. The sight surprised him deeply.

Ban was moaning and clutching Ginji tightly. Ginji had Ban trapped to the bed, currently kissing the brunette's throat. Shido's breath hitched as he realized both were naked. How much he wanted, he could not tear his eyes away from the scene. Ban's eyes were closed tightly, as he was afraid to open them. Ginji gently lapped the man's skin, tasting the brunette. Ban's hands twitched in Ginji's hair and he pulled up the blonde for a kiss. Ginji stroke Ban's pale thighs and smiled into the kiss. He greedily swallowed Ban's whimpers and then moved to the pale chest.

Shido stared at them. Ban writhed under Ginji and spoke:

"G-Giiiinjiii…"

His voice was rough, and he began stammering on German as Ginji massaged his ass. Shido put a hand over his mouth when a moan threatened to escape.

Ban did not hear it.

Ginji did. He glanced to the door and only smiled at the animal trainer. He focused on Ban once more, this time licking his way down to Ban's belly. Ban's whole body was shaking, and he mumbled unheard words.

Ginji gently moved his hands to grip the brunette's ass. Ban gasped and his eyes opened. He closed them immediately and Ginji softly spoke:

"Ban-chan, it's alright. You won't hit me with Jagan again. Look at me."

Ban carefully let his eyes open and stared into Ginji's eyes. Shido looked at the Jagan-user in surprise; the normally cold eyes were filled with fear and unshed tears. Ginji kissed Ban's cheek and Ban let out a quiet sob. Ginji sucked at the brunette's earlobe and Ban's sob turned into a moan.

"Don't cry," Ginji said.

"Why n-not?" Ban spoke.

"Because you got nothing to cry over," Ginji said and kissed the soft spot under Ban's ear.

Ban got no warning as Ginji spread his legs. Ginji took a bottle of something from the table and Shido decided that he had intruded far too long and moved away. He slipped the motel door shut as Ban let out a short cry. Shido did not need an explanation about what had caused the cry.

-o-

As he walked to Honky Tonk the next day, he was frustrated. He had not been able to sleep thanks to what had happened. He could still hear Ban's slightly roughed voice mumbling out words on a language he did not understand. He could still see Ginji's sweaty skin glittering in the moon light.

He shook his head and opened the café door. He was met by a load and happy shout:

"Shido-san!"

"Hi Ginji," he said.

Ginji smirked at him and then looked back at Ban. The Jagan-user used one of the tables as a pillow and his aura was calm.

"I'm so not gonna ask about yesterday," Shido said as he ordered a coffee from Paul.

"Ban-chan was really upset that he got me into the Jagan," Ginji said. "He needed comfort."

"In that form?"

"No," Ginji said. "That just happened. And I think he took that as a sort of comfort as well."

"Has this happened before?" Shido asked.

"Haven't you heard 'Some secrets are better left untouched'?" Ginji smiled. "Don't worry about me and Ban-chan; we're alright."

Ginji bounced back to the boot and the sleeping Ban. Paul looked at them both and a gentle smile showed up on his face. Shido only raised one of his eyebrows. Nothing seemed to go unnoticed by that man.

"Some secrets are better left untouched?" he muttered. "Hell yeah, I don't even wanna know half of your secrets…"

End

* * *

Believe it or not, I came up with this one while listening on a pan pipe version of 'Für Elise'. Crazy, huh?

Anyway, Read and review if ya want to!


End file.
